One Minute Melee
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds, need I say more? The Kill Boss is back! But I'm not taking any request at the moment.
1. White Ranger vs Roxas

**All rights belong to ScrewAttack and the owners of the chosen fighters/characters, especially the two the images that the cover is made from and the two characters that are in it.**

A blonde headed young boy in a black cloak was walking down the streets of Twilight Town with head hanging low. "No Xion, no Axel, now what am I going to do?" He thought out loud, showing that he was alone.

Unaware of his surroundings, walking behind him there was a another young man with long black hair that in a long ponytail wearing a white shirt who was checking the town out not just for sight seeing, because he was really on mission to look out for people dressed in black coats who were said to be in the town he was in causing trouble, but then he finally noticed the other boy that right in front of him (and of the hood is what really got his attention). "Hey you!" He called out.

The blonde quickly turned around and saw the source of the voice.

"A kid?" The slightly older looking one asked confused. "You're with organization 13?"

"Well, I guess that I still am. My name is Roxas." The blonde answered.

"Tommy." The dark haired one replied. "Look, I don't want to fight you but I still have to stop you, just come with me and maybe my team can…"

"No! I can't stop now! Especially now that I'm so close to being my own person!" Roxas shouted/interrupted Tommy, Roxas's trademark dual keyblades: Oblivion and Oath Keeper appeared in hands. "Back off!" He warned getting defensive.

"I was afraid you would say something like that." Tommy muttered under his breath. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Tommy shouted as his pulled a white device and held it out in front of himself. "WHITE TIGER!" He shouted again as became covered in a blinding white light, when it faded away he was completely covered in white armor with tiger design on the helmet. He got into a martial arts stance as Roxas got into his own fighting position with his keyblades.

 **LET THERE BE LIGHT!**

 **FIGHT!**

Roxas ran up to the sixth power ranger about to do a full horizontal swing. But when Roxas about to deliver the powerful slash, Tommy quickly ducked and kick Roxas in the cheek making him move back a few feet in pain, with his guard low, Tommy moved in and trapped the powerful nobody in a flurry of punches barely giving him a chance to dodge any of them. But then when Tommy finally did stop Roxas used one of his keyblades and swiped Tommy off both of his feet [don't get the wrong idea] and before Tommy could hit the ground flat on his back, Roxas took another opportunity by pointing both of his keyblades at Tommy.

"FIRE!" He called out, and two fire balls shot out of the dual keyblades nailing Tommy and sending flying into the wall of a nearby building.

The white ranger then clenched his stomach in agony but then looked back at the blonde. "So that's how you want to play it." Tommy said, then a white short sword with a "tiger-headed" pommel appeared in his hand. "Saba! Attack!" He commanded as he points the pommel at the younger looking keyblade barer shooting a laser from it in the process, Roxas narrowly avoided the shot as he pointed one of his melee weapons to the sky.

"Thunder!" Roxas shouted, as Tommy looked up he was quickly struck by a lightning bolt that forced him to take a knee groaning.

"Tommy get up! We can still beat him!" The sword told its user as he got back up.

"You're right Saba." Tommy agreed, then he ran up to Roxas "Let's finish this!" Tommy cheered.

When he reached Roxas they both locked blades looking each other in the eyes (even though the visor on Tommy's helmet was in the way). "Why are you doing this Roxas? I was just trying to help you."

"Can you make people stop calling me Sora? Or bring back my friend Xion?" Roxas asked rather annoyed and a bit angry, whatever has gotten into him was not helping the situation any. Then Roxas finally kicked Tommy instead knocking him on the ground but quickly got up, luckily for the white ranger, he was only hit in the chest which was the most protected area thanks to the armor he was wearing, so didn't feel a thing. Then Roxas tossed one of his keyblades at Tommy who quickly dodge it, looking behind him, he saw that it was coming back at him like a boomerang.

"Tommy behind you!" Saba warned Tommy, the white ranger looked over his shoulder and noticed that Roxas was charging up to him again about to strike with the keyblade that he still had in his hand, thankfully Tommy moved out of the way just in time before he could be hit by either weapons in which the 13th member caught the one that was flying back into his open hand.

Finally getting some distance away from each other, they both looked at one another once again for a few moments while they prepared for their last attack. The two warriors both ran at towards each with battle cries, when they finally reached they swung the weapons swiftly, when they reached the opposite ends of we're they were standing, neither blade users moved an inch until Roxas fell on his knees with Oath Keeper and Oblivion disappearing into thin air and finally fell flat on his face.

 **KO!**

"Thanks Saba, I'll take it from here." Tommy told his sword feeling proud.

"Anytime." Saba replied before also disappearing into thin air. Tommy then walked over back towards Roxas and carried him over his shoulder, Tommy looked around to see if there was anyone watching. Seeing that the coast was clear, Tommy took off with Roxas to reunite with the other Rangers to help him and to find some answers.

But what Tommy didn't know, was that someone WAS WATCHING them fight from a from a roof of a another near by building, it was a young man in a black coat like Roxas's with long silver hair wearing a black blindfold, he gave a sigh of relief.

"At least now you're in good hands now, Sora." He said walking away with a slight smile knowing that things will be okay.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… TOMMY OLIVER!**

 **Sorry about all of the yelling, like Ender Defender's OMM series (which I suggest you check out if you like the show), if you have an idea for a match-up leave a review or PM me on who you would like to see fight. Also, this my first attempt at OMM so I apologize if it seems a bit (or a lot how ever you see it as) than a minute.**


	2. Fluttershy vs Hinata

**All rights belong to ScrewAttack and the owners of the chosen fighters/characters.**

In an unknown forest, a particular yellow pegasus with a light pink mane was taking care of some animals that she simply enjoyed being around so much. **For the sake of being specific, the animals were some deer, rabbits (Angel not included), and humming birds.**

But then, one of the humming birds looked up instinctively at the sky and saw a figure falling from the sky, it warns Fluttershy and the other that it was about to land only few feet in front of them so they covered their eyes and their heads just in case whatever was headed towards actually did land on them, thankfully it didn't.

The impact shook the earth and smoke covered the pony's and her "forest friends'" vision, but it was when the smoke cleared that made their eyes really go wide.

It was a girl, but not just any girl, but a HUMAN girl (I know how original of me to write). The girl had long dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes along with wearing a lavender and cream colored jacket. It was the Chūnin herself: Hinata who was standing in the middle of a small crater she just made. When she looked straight at Fluttershy, she felt that something was off about her. _"What is this that I'm sensing? It's not chakra, but it's still very powerful."_ She thought to herself, she gulped. _"I hope this is just part of my training."_

The animals that were around Fluttershy suddenly ran off not wanting to stick around for what might happen next. _"Wow, Twilight never told us that humans could be so strong, but this one doesn't look that scary."_ She also thought nervously looking back at the fact Hinata just scared off the innocent creatures, Fluttershy took a deep breath and gained a serious look on her face. " _That doesn't matter, I'm going to stand here while she keeps scaring all of these nice creatures, I guess it's up to me now."_ Then she finally found her voice. "Now look here, I don't know who you are, but I won't let you keep scaring animals away while still around. So you better leave or I'll… I'll… do the stare on you."

Hinata was surprised by the sudden sense of courage that come from the young pony, the shy ninja started to think that Fluttershy was a lot stronger than she looked. _"The stare? That must be her ninjutsu, this could be bad."_ But much like her opponent, Hinata's good sense of judgement helped boost her confidence. _"If so, then I can't let her win, I need to defeat her, for my friends, for Naruto, he would want me to win."_ Hinata blushed as her thoughts drifted to the boy she loved so much, but then quick focus back at her changer with a serious look of her own. "Actually, I have nothing against animals, but if you're looking to start a fight then I will end it." She concluded as the two girl got into fighting positions.

 **GO FOR BROKE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Hinata tossed a kunei knife at Fluttershy who covered her eyes and when she opened them after what looked like nothing happened she looked to her left and saw that the knife was stuck in a tree that was right next to her and saw that it had a piece of red paper attached to it.

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked as took a closer look at it, big mistake. The paper exploded which (ironically) sent the pegasus flying towards to the ninja.

"Gentle Fist Jutsu!" Hinata cried out then punched her so hard it sent Fluttershy flying back to the tree which split in have on contact. However, the next thing Hinata knew her rival was using her wings getting up in the air then dive bombing her into the ground before she could even react, Fluttershy then began to stomp on the Chūnin with all four hooves for a few times and finally got off her as Hinata was getting up Fluttershy (and I know that this is more of Applejack's thing) bucked Hinata in the face knocking her back on the ground.

At that point when Hinatanfinally did got up, she had an angry look took over her face, and she wasn't doing it to look intimidating, Fluttershy noticed how it looked like that veins were appearing around the ninja's eyes. Worried about what might happen next, Fluttershy was about to head-butt Hinata only to find that she disappeared into a cloud of smoke and instead her head made contact with a log that took her place.

"Ouch." Fluttershy quietly said rubbing her head with her hoof, with neither the piece of wood or her skull suffered any damage. Hinata then appears in another cloud of smoke a good distance away from the pony.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you give me no other choice." She told Fluttershy, the young ninja then began to doing some strange looking gestures with her hands which made Fluttershy once again confused by the human's antics, but what Fluttershy didn't know was that the white eyed princess was actually focusing her chakra into her hands. Then two "monster looking" heads that also looked like we're made out of purple flames were covered both of her fist (but obliviously it was chakra).

"Oh Celestia." Fluttershy gulped and started to fly away from the battle field. But before she could get too far away, Hinata teleported again but this time above Fluttershy and slammed both of her fist down on her which violently sent the pony back down to earth resulting in an explosion when she hit the ground.

 **KO!**

When the smoke cleared again and Fluttershy was struggling to get up as she was in the middle of crater much larger than the one that was made before the battle start, Fluttershy groaned as she finally slipped into unconsciousness, all she could do was get plenty of rest which she more than likely get anyway. Hinata safely teleported one last time back to the ground thankful that she didn't actually kill the pony.

"Well, at least it's over."Hinata thought out loud. "I hope the animals are alright." She added deciding to go check on them before she can return to her training.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS…**

 ***Pinkie Pie appears out of nowhere and shouts with her usual sense of excitement***

 **Pinkie Pie: HINATA!**

 **Kill Boss '98: umm… yeah… Thank you Pinkie.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Your Welcome! *smiles and disappears***

 **Kill Boss '98: Anyway, special thanks to jax-naut2.0 for suggesting this match-up and helping me think of a scenario for it. Although I do already have other match-ups planned out, if you still have an idea for a one leave a review or PM me on who you would like to see fight. Oh, if anybody is wondering what this "power" that Hinata was sensing, it was Fluttershy's power of kindness. You know, as in the Elements of Harmony and what not. Sorry if it looks that I just kept repeating myself for when I was writing for the fight scene.**


	3. The Joker vs Jeff The Killer

In Gotham City, a green and purple clad man (The Joker) was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper with an article that was making his blood boil. It showed a picture of a black and white clown who had a smile that would send chills up even the spine of full grown men and that he killed a lot of people.

So course (and like I said), The Clown Prince of Crime was displeased. "What!? So this Laughing Jack fellow thinks that he is better than me?" He asked with his famous suddenly growing bigger putting the paper down on a table that was next to him. "Then wait until you get a loud of me… Jackie. HA! HA! HA!" He then walked over to an intercom on a near by wall pushing a button. "Harley, why don't you bring me my "special knife", there is a certain "pretender" that I think should be thought a lesson." But nothing but silence came out the other side. "Harley?" He tried asking again.

"I'm afraid that Harley is a bit… busy at the moment." A said behind him, The Joker turned to see that the source of it was a teenager in a white hood with leathery skin that was the same shade of white, but he also had long black hair, messing eye lids and a smile that was clearly carved on his face, he pointed a butcher knife at The Joker's face. "And I must say… your jokes are really not that funny."

"Aww but that hurts my feelings. For a minute there I thought that you were part of some sort of "Joker fan-club" that I didn't know about." The Joker countered wiping away a none existing tear while grabbing a crowbar that was not far from where they were both standing. "But I guess not, either ways, you got a lot of guts to say something like that to me kid, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Hmm maybe I don't, after all, I never liked you to begin with." Jeff replied getting ready to fight. "And I'm getting really tired people trying to make it look like that we're related."

"Really? Even with a smile like that you don't think we would a nice team? I don't suppose that you like ol' Batsy better. You stupid little rip-off." The Joker said getting into fighting position.

"Actually… yes."

"Well that's cute and all. Now, I still don't know who you are or how you got in here. But one thing is for sure, you're not going back out alive."

 **THIS BATTLE IS GOING BE INSANE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Jeff then ran up to The Clown Prince of Crime who bent down and tripped Jeff by grabbing his ankle with the curved end of the coward bar making Jeff fall on his back.

"Whoopsie!" The Joker cried out, he looked down at the teenage killer. "I'm sorry, did that hurt? No!? Well here, let me fix that." He teased as he began to beat Jeff to death with the crowbar until he kicked him in the stomach a few good times, he was about to step on Jeff's face until Jeff himself grabbed his opponent's foot and pushed it away making him lose his balance, lucky for The Dark Knight's Rival, he didn't fall like Jeff but instead backed up a few feet away.

Jeff took the opportunity while the famous Gotham villain was still off guard and lunged at him a second time trying to stab him, The Joker dodged the attack again but this time Jeff was ready and stabbed Joker in the hips making him cry out in pain, put both hands on the injury. Jeff then quickly punched him in the face knocking back into his chair. "Who's laughing now freak?"

"Not you." The Joker sang in response. He pulled a hand gun out of one of his coat pockets and aimed at the teenager's face. "It's been nice knowing ya kid." He said feeling proud, but when The evil clown pulled the trigger, a bunch of streamers and a flag that said: "BANG!" On came out off it. The Joker began dancing around and bursting out in a fit of laughter which completely confusing the younger killer, then aimed the gun at Jeff again but the flag fired out and nailed Jeff in the heart point blank. "Not really much of a fight, but oh well." He said walking off.

Been then, The Clown Prince of Crime felt something (really sharp) go through his back and then straight to his heart, he looked over his shoulder and saw Jeff still standing and pulling the flag out of his chest.

"But… I…" He started with his vision began to blur but was interrupted by Jeff.

"Shhh, it's alright, Just… go… to… sleep…" Jeff told him taking the knife out of his opponent's back and then shoving it through the back of his neck. **Bye bye spinal cord.**

 **KO!**

Jeff then took his butcher knife out of The Joker one last time noticing a present resting on the table next to the news paper, he slowly walked over to it and saw that it had a tag on it that said: "To: Mistah J From: Harley oxoxo".

"Aww, how sweet." Jeff said jokingly, he hesitated but then began opening it as slowly and as carefully as he could hoping that it wasn't booby trapped, but after meeting/killing Harley it was less than likely, but it still didn't hurt to be careful. When he finally opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw, it was Batman's utility belt. After putting it on, he took out a batarang and closely examined it, liking how sharp it looked. "I am definitely going to enjoy having these things to play with." He said putting the throwing weapon back. He then began walking over to the nearest bar to take a little break from his killing spree and maybe test out his newfound "toys" later.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… JEFF THE KILLER!**

 **I hoped you liked this match-up, although I will agree that it doesn't feel that much like a fight, but it's Jeff vs Joker so someone had to do it anyway, okay maybe I do have a few other Creepypasta tricks up my sleeve. BTW, I will not be taking anymore request at the moment since (like I said) I have other match-ups in mind that I have already thought on my own (this one included). Also, I was at my grandfather's funeral earlier this week and these kind of things don't really effect me that much on the first day so if there is a time that you are expecting something to come out at a certain day like a OMM match-up or the last chapter for Jane The Killer: The Last Kill and nothing happens, then that's probably why. I know that it will hit me really hard at some point, just not right now. Until Next time… Rest In Peace Pop.**


	4. Tak vs Shantae

Just outside of a place called: Scuttle Town, it's local heroine, a young girl with long purple hair famously known as Shantae just destroyed what can be easily described as "wooden monster" which there were a lot other ones that she had take care earlier, she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a satisfied smile. "I guess that's all of them." She said about to leave the scene. "Still better than dealing with Risky's tinkerbats." She joked.

However a small boy wearing a loincloth, a feather on his head, and had what looked like a purple mask that was painted on his face walked up and made Shantae curious about where could he come from to have an appearance like that, the boy better known as: Tak saw the recently defeated monster slightly surprised. "Well, I guess that takes care of the woodies." He said slightly surprised until he noticed the purple haired girl.

"Um… who are you and how do you know what these thing are?" The half genie hero asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I'm Tak, me and my people have a pretty bad history with woodies. I'm supposed to be taking a vacation and by the looks of It, they must have followed me here. So who are-"

"WAIT A MINUTE, FOLLOWED YOU!? So you're the one responsible for the attacks that have been happening here lately! You led them here!" Shantae shouted obviously furious. Tak was about to protest but then realized that technically she was right.

"Um… yeah… whoops. I mean I didn do it on purpose." Tak said feeling pretty embarrassed by the situation. "Look, if I have known about this earlier then I would be more than happy to stop it from happening. But now that there's no more woodies left, I should probably get back to my break."

"And you can't plan some other time for a vacation anytime because, why?" Asked being skeptical.

"Because this is the only time that my mentor Jibolba said that I can finally take one after saying: "no" the last hundred times that I asked." Tak explained pulled out a club getting ready for a fight. "I'm leaving just yet."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Shantae growled getting into fighting position.

 **LETS MAKE SOME MAGIC!**

 **ENAGE!**

Tak came running towards Shantae and was about to strike her down but was stopped when the human-genie hybrid used her hair like a bull whip which struck the young boy violently and then punched him in the face knocking him down on the ground, Shantae then did a quick belly dance which resulted into an elephant with an angry look on her face.

"Uh-oh." Tak said with his eyes wide, the half Genie turned elephant charged at the villager who simply moved out of the way. Shantae instead crashed into a large rock destroying it on impact where she turned back to her original self.

"Well that was embarrassing." She said rubbing her head. Tak then threw a ball of mana at Shantae which exploded when she was hit sending her flying to the boy who grabbed his club with both hands and swing it like a baseball bat.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF JUJU!" Tak shouted as he was glowing green and then begin moving at a blinding speed, both moving and literally knocking Shantae left to right across the air. He then use the freeze spell which actually slowed down the girl and used his club for a few more swings until the spell wore off, he would have to admit that it was a bit overkill, and he did. Tak was about land another hit until Shantae grabbed his club and tossed it away and punched Tak, knocking down once more."Seriously!? Again!?" He shouted as the half genie hero began to belly dance once again, he ran and got his weapon back getting ready for what Shantae throw back at him with.

"Well, this time I'm going to finish it!" She cheered just before her transformation, finished this time it was a small monkey which made Tak confused about what she can do in that form. She then hopped on to the nearest tree and launched like a rocket at Tak hitting him hard and kept doing that from tree to tree until lost track of her and had trouble finding her. He looked up and saw his opponent on a tree branch that was right above his head.

Before he could react, Shantae dive bombed with the same speed from the branch and nailed him directly on the head, of course there is a good chance that Tak may have been hit in the head plenty of times throughout his adventures, but this was arguably the most painful.

 **KO!**

"Wow… you are one powerful juju." Tak said with his speech slurred pointing at gene turned monkey and passed out as Shantae changed back to old self again looking confused at his comment.

"Juju?" Shantae asked scratching her head obviously confused at the statement, then she looked around seeing no one else wanting to fight her. She shrugged her shoulders and had an idea. "Maybe I should go see what Bolo and Sky are up to." She thought out loud finally walking away to meet up with her friends.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… SHANTAE!**

 **Thanks again to jax-naru2.0 who suggested this battle, and who I would like to apologize to if this battle took too long and I just hate to keep someone like him waiting. But since I am feeling generous today, here's a little teaser for the next OMM match: one opponent is a mermaid with long red hair and a green tail fin and her opponent is a human who can talk to fish, has Unbreakable skin, and is famously known as: "The most useless member of the justice league."**


	5. Etrigan vs Saber

_Location: Gotham City_

 _Time: 10:46 P.M._

 _Batman's where-abouts: Unknown_

A blonde headed young woman in a blue dress with metal plates on it who can only be Artoria Pendragon aka Saber was also walking down the amazingly empty streets of Gotham until she stopped and pulled something out of her pocket which looked liked some sort of weird gem which also so happens be to the legendary Philosopher's stone. Saber sighed as she began to speak.

"At least I will have my kingdom back with this." She said, although she was a little less than tempted to reclaim her throne since it brought back some bad memories, but she still had to keep it with her so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

"Your kingdom?" A voice asked behind her, Saber turned to see what was obviously a demon, but this particular demon was very muscular with yellow skin and glaring red eyes, his outfit was also red like his eyes while also having a blue cape to top it all off. He is Etrigan, The Demon. "That stone belongs to King Arthur, but since he is not here, I am sworn to guard it with my life from the likes of Morgaine le Fey and that demon spawn she calls her son."

Saber raised an eyebrow at the demon's statement both in confusion and disbelief. "Well, if you must know, I used to be King Arthur, so it belongs to me. But now I am just a servant, nothing more, nothing less." The Demon narrowed his eyes in response.

"You speak lies." Etrigan said crossing his arms. "While I do believe that you are a servant, I know that you are no King, especially Arthur. Now hand over the stone."

Saber grunts in frustration at the demon's stubbornness as she puts the stone away and pulled out her legendary sword Excalibur which seemed to be invisible some how. "If you really want the Stone, then you will have to take it from me."

Etrigan silently nods then cracks his knuckles also getting ready for battle. "If you insist."

 **FOR CAMELOT!**

 **FIGHT!**

Etrigan starts off by throwing a few balls of hellfire at the heroic servant which she cuts all of them in half with her swords causing them to explode right behind her making her fly towards the demon who caught her by the neck and violently slammed her into the ground. After hearing hearing Saber groan in pain and briefly closing her eyes the demonic hero took the opportunity to take the stone while she was down, hoping that he didn't accidentally destroy it.

But as Etrigan reached out to grab the stone, Saber's eyes snapped open and grabbed the demon's wrist and kicked him away, with one slash with her sword left a huge scar on Etrigan's chest while he was off guard.

Etrigan clenched his chest tightly until the scar completely healed in a matter of seconds, he also surprised to see that the dents and burn marks on Saber's pieces of armor also quickly disappeared. "Perhaps I have underestimated you." The Demon spoke in a nonchalant tone while getting back into a fighting stance. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Saber then rushed over to Etrigan for another strike, The Demon then waited for his opponent to get close enough for him to deliver a simple punch to the face. However, that plan failed as Saber narrowly dodged when she got close enough and began to quickly land multiple strikes on Etrigan with her sword forcing the unlikely superhero to his knees. "My turn." Saber said delivering a punch of her own to Etrigan sending him flying into a street light knocking it down in the process.

Etrigan easily recovers and picks up the street light and throws it at Saber, who just cuts it into pieces before it can even hit her. After the last strike, Saber looks over to where her opponent was standing, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. The servant kept her gaurd up as she checked her surroundings for the demon only for him to appear right infront of her and quickly swiped her with his sharp claws making scratch marks appear all over Saber's face and armor. Fortunately, Saber managed to dodge another attack and swung her sword once more to stop the demon, but this time Etrigan saw the attack coming and caught the invisible blade with his bare hands.

"What!?" Saber's eyes went wide as Etrigan narrowed his eyes once more.

"I grow tired of these games, and now you will feel hell's flames." Etrigan said with a slight grin. Before Saber could even react, Etrigan let out a huge breath of hell fire which completely engulfs Saber after letting go of her weapon. After the demon finally stops, Saber then takes a knee struggling to get up, but instead she passes out and falls face first into the ground.

 **KO!**

Etrigan then searches the unconscious girl and grabs the Philosopher's Stone with a satisfied smile on his face to see that it was still in one piece. He looked back down at Saber with his grin fading away, even though he still saw Saber as a foolish liar, he also gained a great sense of respect for her after their battle seeing that she was worthy opponent.

"Well, I would be wrong if I just leave her here." Etrigan thought out loud, he then picked up the servant and carried her bridal style and tucked Excalibur into his arm pit so he get to somewhere safe while Saber's wounds wounds heal. "I still wonder how can this city be so peaceful without its protector."

 **THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS… ETRIGAN!**

 **Special thanks to Blackwolf249 for requesting this battle, and who I would like to apologize to for the long wait (and to who ever else may have been waiting). I know actually teased about a fight between Ariel vs Aquaman in the last match-up, but if you read my poll, it was just a joke, but if any of you guys want to see it actual fight, or think that it's a stupid idea (and yes that actually one of the answers) feel free to vote on it. And I hope that you all enjoyed this fight**


	6. Little Mac vs Hitmonchan

In a large stadium, two figures were sitting on opposites sides of the ring oneside was a humanoid pokemon with tan skin and looked like it was wearing a blue outfit along with bright red boxing gloves on who flashed a cocky smirk over to his a opponent who was glaring back at him. The opponent was an unnaturally small human with a black muscle shirt and hair of the same color and was wearing green boxing gloves with matching gym shorts, who so happened to be the boxing underdog himself: Little Mac, and the creature that he was fighting was Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon.

They then got off their seats and walked over to each other just inches apart from each other getting ready to fight.

 **ROCKY 7!**

 **FIGHT!**

Hitmonchanstarts off by using sky uppercut sending Little Mac flying into the air, when he came back down, the punching pokemon nailed him right in the face before he could hit the ground and was sent flying once more, this time towards the ropes on the ring, but that was a mistake.

Little Mac sent back like a sling shot towards his opponent, but managed to get back on his feet sliding across the ring to a screeching halt. When he finally stopped, he dodged another punch from Hitmonchan and then locked the fighting type in a flurry of his own punches, Hitmonchan could nearly even move in the position he was in until, Little Mac did his own uppercut knocking the non-human challenger off his feet and falling hard onto the ground.

Before the announcer could start counting, Hitmonchan quickly got back up glaring at his opponent, he was actually quite impressed on how a human, especially one that's Little Mac's size can both take and deliver so much damage. But the compliments end there as Little Mac himself glared back at the fighting type.

Little Mac tried a left and right hooks but the fighting the managed to avoid the attacks this and time and used a simple jab into Little Mac's stomach throwing him off guard once more and then delivering his own left hook this time knocking the much shorter boxer on the ground slowly getting up but quickly got over the pain. They both did a jab at the same time hitting each other's gloves, the force of the impact caused them to slide back to their original spots back at the sides of the ring, Little Mac's mentor Doc came over and gave the small brawler a bottle of water while Hitmonchan wiped some sweat off his forehead with a young man who appeared to be his trainer giving the punching pokemon a quick fist bump for good luck. After that was over, the two unlikely boxers got ready for another round.

The two stared at each other for a moment but then they start rushing towards each other with Hitmonchan using focus punch and Little Mac having a completely charged up punch.

The two both hit each other square into their jaws, neither brawler moved an inch for a good three seconds with each other's fist still in their faces until they both collapsed down on the floor at the exact same time unconscious.

 **DOUBLE KO!**

Hitmonchanwakes up seeing Little Mac offering a hand with a friendly smile as an act of good sportsmanship, the punching pokemon smiled back as his opponent helped off the ground, both raising their hands in the air for a good fight.

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE… A TIE!**

 **BONUS BATTLE: Masane Amaha vs Agent Venom**

A rather muscular young man in almost all black suit with a large white spider symbol on his chest land on his feet after a series of "web-swinging", he was in Tokyo for having a day off from the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Gotta say, things were this never peaceful back home." He thought out loud admiring the tranquility.

"Oh really?" A very seductive voice called out in front of him, stepping out of the shadows was a young woman with long red hair and a REALLY revealing outfit, she also seemed to have a large gaunlet on her hand with a red jewel in the center which so happens to be the legendary witchblade. The man in black violently blushed behind his mask at the sight of the woman not too on what to think. "Nice outfit, although I still have a few questions that I want to ask you, starting with: who are you? And what have you done with Rihoko?" She said in a more serious tone of voice the man in black quickly shook his head but then raised an eyebrow before he can speak up. "My daughter."

"um… Thanks for the-Wait daughter!?" He exclaimed confused, he took another good look at the woman not really believing that much. "You… a mother?" He asking raising an eyebrow again, the woman nodded back placing a hand on her hip clearly losing patience. "Well to answer your first question: my name is Venom. As for your second one: I don't know what you're talking about." He said with both his regular eyes and the ones on his mask narrowing at the woman.

"Well, my name is Masane. Even if you didn't kidnap her I still would like some answers, I know that must at least have some that could be useful." She said with a large blade coming out of the gauntlet now pointing at Venom. "And I would really like to hear them. Especially since I heard that the one who took her was in all black." She finished while getting into a fighting stance. Venom sighed, he wanted to protest but doesn't really see any point in doing so, as he pulled out his trusty Multi-Gun.

"So much for a vacation." He practically groaned.

 **SUIT UP!**

 **ENGAGE!**

The Marvel Anti-hero pulled the trigger sending rapid fire shots at his barely covered opponent who just dodged every shot and ran towards him with a powerful swing of her arm that has the blade on it. But was interrupted when Venom grabbed her wrist causing her gold and black eyes to go wide as with all his might tossed her to a nearby wall which she just used her feet to bounce off and kicked him right in the face knocking him back a few feet tightly grabbing is head in pain.

The symbiote user then regained his bearings as he shot a web from his wrist to a trash can and sent it flying towards her only for her to cut in half as both pieces flew behind her and into the wall only to see the honorary avenger directly in front of her and punched her in the face, and knocking her back a few feet away only to be caught in a string of webbing herself then violently Venom sung once more slamming the one woman Army into the ground. Venom looked down at her: "Is this even necessary? Why can't we just talk like adults?" He asked getting annoyed, she just smiled back.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked, then swiped both of Venom's legs and grabbed his ankle before he can hit the ground. "Let's see how you like it!" She exclaimed throwing him over to different building only to see him harmlessly stick to the wall.

"Pretty boring actually." He said jokingly. "I'll take that." He finished as he shot another web and used it to retrieve his Multi-Gun which turned into a high power sniper rifle as soon as it got into it his hand. After missing Masane a few times, he then notice that she was nowhere in sight, until his own version of the Spider sense kicked and saw that she was right next to him on the smiling in a almost sadistic manner. "Oh shit." He said as Masane punched him with the hand that had the witchblade/gauntlet sending him flying into a dumpster which the lid closed on impact trapping him inside. satisfied, Masane jumped back on to ground crossing her arms and smiling.

"Well that was fun." She said, then a large hulking version of Venom appeared out of the dumpster roaring like the monster it was. It then came rushing to the witchblade user like a speeding car and began to mercilessly keep punching her nonstop with a very toothy grin on it's face until Masane made her blade appear again and sliced through the symbiote and its user's chest, causing the beast to scream in pain and clench it's chest. Masane then used some small whip like tendrils the appear from her hair and grabbed the same dumpster from before and pulled it over sending toward's the back of the monster's head full force knocking him out cold.

 **KO!**

The symbiote then set side aside revealing its owner Flash Thompson, as he slowly got up, Masane couldn't help but find him attractive."Well aren't you a handsome devil?" She asked with a wink. Flash blushed again, but then got back off the ground. He couldn't help but also find his opponent to be pretty sexy in a weird way.

"Yeah well, I've been trying tell that I didn't kidnap your daughter, it's my job to stop people from getting taken away or hurt. And I think I know who did it." Flash finally explained.

"Who?"

"His name is Crossbones, he's a dangerous mercenary from the U.S.. Which where I'm from too. If we're lucky, we'll most likely find him somewhere over there, I'll give SHIELD a heads up." The agent answers getting his weapon back once more.

"What about you?"

"Well, I would like to help you find her. Like I said, it's my job."

Masane thought about it for a moment, but then nodded her head yes. "Sure just don't lose control again."

"Deal."

Then they took off getting ready to final deal with the real criminal back in Venom's home country.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… MASANE AMAHA!**

 **Special thanks to Blackwolf249 (for Masane vs Venom) and jax-naru2.0/Geo Soul (for Little Mac vs Hitmonchan) for requesting these battles. Since I have the both of you guys waiting for me to write both of these battles, I figured that I'd do a little surprise since finishing Sly Cooper: A Theif's Web Through Time is still going to a good while. Also since I like to do a little bit of boxing myself in my spare time (just for some exercise, I don't go and fight people), I really loved the thought of doing Little Mac vs Hitmonchan, and sorry if any of you guys find the tie unsatisfying for any reason. As for Masane vs Agent Venom, well the more I think about it, the more I feel like shipping them, so thanks again Blackwolf, I might use that idea for future fanfics. Until Next Time…**


	7. Tag-Team Special

**All rights belong to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo, and the chosen characters /fighters believe belong to their respective owners.**

Roxas wearing a black and white outfit was walking down some familar streets with Tommy who recently had a haircut having a conversation about what happened last time. "So you really don't remember anything thing including our fight? Or the organization?" Tommy asked confused.

"Not really, sorry." Roxas responded wishing that he did remember what happened.

"It's okay." Tommy reassured him without either one of them stopped walking.

"Really? That's a shame." They both heard a voice behind him speaking making them stopped dead in their tracks. They you look behind themselves to see the source of the voice was the demon himself: Etrigan standing right next to a young blonde girl in a blue dress famously known as Saber who had a rather emotionless expression. "I've been told one of you is a "Power Ranger" and another was… well more like someone who is reminiscent of a Keyblade user. We would like to your skills."

Tommy spoke again: "Yeah well I'm the Green Ranger, I figured since I'm myself again that I would give these powers a try anyway." Then, the keyblade (Kingdom Key) appears in Roxas's hand, he looked at the weapon a bit confused but then his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" He asked, Etrigan nodded his head while Saber looked at the weapon in wonder.

"So that's the weapon I've been hearing about. Fascinating." She said, thinking out loud. Tommy then looked a Roxas for a moment with a confident smile.

"What do you say?" Roxas thought about for a moment, despite his lack of memories, he shoot back a similar grin and nodded back knowing that someone has his back.

"Well then…" Saber began. "Let us begin shall we?" Etrigan responed with a very smug smirk.

"Yes "servant" we shall." He signaled causing Saber to roll her eyes while getting ready for battle like everyone else did.

 **MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN!**

 **ENGAGE!**

"Invisible Air!" Saber Shouted rushing to Tommy since he didn't have any armor or weapons with him, but Tommy ducked the on coming attack knowing that her weapon was invisible by the way she was holding it, and he then kicked Saber in the face knocking her down, then Etrigan appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck threw him towards Roxas crashing into the younger boy while The Demon helped the servant back on her feet. They both looked back to see Tommy and Roxas already back up.

"It's morphin' time." Tommy said holding a device similar to the one he had as the White Ranger. "DRAGONZORD!" He shouted as he was now wearing a green and white outfit with a helmet designed to resemble a dragon, but he wasn't done yet. "DRAGON DAGGER!" He also shouted causing a black dagger that resembles a flute to appear in his hand. He then rushed towards Etrigan who shot a fireball towards Tommy.

"Blizzard!" Roxas shouted shooting a ball of ice at the fiery one causing them to reduce to vapor when they collided before it can hit Tommy.

"Thanks!" The Green Ranger shouted with delivering some quick strikes to the demon with his dagger. But then Etrigan back-handed The Ranger, after that hequickly swiped his claws at Tommy when he was trying to regain his bearings.

"Tommy!" Roxas said worried only to turn to see himself take a powerful strike from Saber which confused him because he couldn't see her blade But it knocked him off his feet giving her a chance to pin him down in which she did so pointing her blade at his throat.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." She said to him.

"Good point." She heard a voice behind her speak behind her which was Tommy who knocked her off Roxas with a punch to the face and help Roxas of his feet only to see Saber with another annoyed look her face while holding back her blade.

"Strike Air!" She shouted firing a huge gust of wind which hit Tommy before he could even react, sending him flying once more but this time, he crashed into a building causing him to lose consciousness and fall to the ground face first. Roxas look at Tommy than at the other two warriors worried.

"Hmm… Two of us and one of him, I must say his fate is looking quite grim." Etrigan observed.

 **To be continued…**

 **Which character do you think Roxas should fight? Feel free to answer in the poll. And I know, after waiting two months only to I leave another battle on a cliff-hanger is a dick move of me (I'm sorry). But I promise that I will get to part two after everyone makes their choice.**


	8. An Important Announcement

**Okay, I just want to say something real quick, a guest on this website gave me a review (that was waiting for moderation) literally gave me a -10/10 for Joker vs Jeff The Killer, and said that I'm a biased fanboy.**

 **I know not everybody who reads these are going to do the exact same thing, but I still want to be clear on something. This is One Minute Melee, I don't write these fights to prove a point, I do it for fun and give people what they want. I know that Joker logically would beat Jeff, I'm aware of that. I know that people will always have their opinions and I have nothing against that. But whoever the guest that gave me a negative review, what you just did, was really fucking stupid. Do you even what One Minute Melee even is? If you don't, then why the hell are you reading it!?**

 **I'll have you and everyone else know, that The Joker is my favorite comic book villain, and in the very first chapter, I had Roxas a character from a videogame that I grow up lost to a Power Ranger from a series that I never even watched, and he is part of Sora who was basically my childhood and I had no problem with writing about his defeat so I'm not being bias about anything. If anybody even thinks about writing a review like that, then I suggest that you think about it a little bit more before you start typing away. And the reason why guys can't see is because I denied the moderation, and I will do the exact same to your reviews if you guy are going to be that childish.**

 **I'm always expecting bad reviews, rather if would be a OMM Matchup, a Death Battle, or actual an story, people can't be nice all the time and that's fine. And like I said before, people (also) will always have their opinions. But let me point out that a person's opinions reflects on who they are, so the message I got about that guy who gave me the review, is telling me that he/she is immature and that he/she is a smart-ass, and I know a lot of you guys hate that. Just consider all of this some friendly advice, even if none of this sounded friendly what so ever.**

 **And to finally finish this off, I would also like to take some time to thank all of the people who have read and did enjoy my own take of the popular YouTube series of the same name. You guys rule, and there's definitely more fights on the way once it is decided on who Roxas should solo against in the upcoming chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading this message.**


	9. Roxas vs ?

**To be honest, I'm not really proud of this…**

Roxas just looked at the two challengers with eyes wide, he had to admit that he was pretty nervous about the situation he was in. While he hold his own against Etrigan and Saber when Tommy was still helping him. But after seeing what those were capable of, he wasn't too sure about dealing with the both of them by himself.

"Personally, I don't like unfair fights." Etrigan said to Saber who couldn't help but agree, although she still found it a bit hard to believe that she was agreeing to a demon of all thing. "Do you think you can take care of him while help his ranger friend?"

Saber nodded yes, Etrigan then teleported over to Tommy and picked him up help him with his wounds. The Demon then teleported again to a safer location, leaving the blonde servant with Roxas as they both got into fighting positions with their weapons drawn.

 **LET'S FINISH THIS!**

 **FIGHT!**

Roxas rushed towards Saber who just blocked the attack and locked blades with him. They then pushed away from each other.

"FIRE!" Roxas shouted out as a ball of fire shot out of the tip of his Keyblade, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of a Deja Vu moment from that. Saber just held her sword up nonchantly which caused the fireball to disperse on contact not even leaving a burn mark on the blade. Roxas just stared with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid magic will not work me." Saber said plainly, she then rushed over to Roxas who narrowly dodged the attack uncoming attack. Roxas then delivered a few blows with his keyblade but Saber then blocked a swing that almost nailed her in the head. Throwing Roxas offguard she then delivers a powerful strike knocking him back a few feet away.

The Nobody then picked himself off the ground saw his opponent pointing her sword directly at him.

"Strike Air!" Saber shouted as a huge gust of wind was coming towards him. He rolled out of the way and threw his keyblade at Saber which proved to be another mistake as she bats the weapon away with her sword rendering Roxas defenseless once again. Saber then points her own weapon away from herself. "Strike Air!" She shouts again sending herself flying towards the young boy and land a powerful strike on Roxas forcing him on to his knees.

The Keyblade then appeared back into his hands which he used topics himself back up. He then used a potion to heal his wounds which got him back on his feet ready to finish the fight.

Saber then launched herself in the air and came down about to strike down on the young Nobody but Roxas dodged the oncoming attack and tried to swing at the servant while her sword was lodged into the ground but she pulled it out the ground just in time to block it causing the two to lock blades again.

They pushed away from each other but this time Roxas took another chance and land a few more hits on her. He then hit her one last time which knocked Saber back against a wall of a nearby building. Saber then brushed herself off and glared at her opponent with her weapon drawn while Roxas stood his guard preparing what she maybe may throw at him.

The two starred at each other for a moment, during the stand off, things were starting to seem more and more fimiliar to Roxas until he remembered he fought against Tommy.

Saber and Roxas charged over towards each other but much like before he dodged the oncoming attack and swung his weapon with all his might like a baseball bat and land a powerful hit across Saber's head knocking her unconscious.

 **KO!**

Roxas than helped Saber back on her feet after waking up and shook each other's hands for how they both fought rather well against each other. The Nobody then had a curious look on his face. "Hey Saber…"

"Yes?"

"What can you tell me about the Keyblade?" Roxas asked. Saber thought about his question for a moment but sadly couldn't find anyway to answer it. Although it make her curious about the weapon as well.

"I don't know, perhaps Etrigan may know something about it." Saber said looking at where The Demon last teleported. "Where ever he is…"

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… ROXAS!**

 **ALTERNATE ENDING:**

The two starred at each other for a moment, during the stand off, things were starting to seem more and more familiar to Roxas made him wonder why.

"Invisible Air!" Saber shouted snapping Roxas out of his thoughts, he saw Saber's sword turn invisible which surprised and made him think that it disappeared from her hands leaving him confused.

Before he can even react Saber charged at him and hit Roxas with one swing, Roxas just stood there for a few moments.

 _"Deja Vu."_ Roxas thought to himself as he fell face first into the ground.

 **KO!**

Saber looked down at her fallen opponent. Then she look to see Etrigan teleporting right beside her. She couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a certain ranger with him.

"Where's Tommy?"

"Back him with his team." The Demon answered plainly. "Although they have taken care of the other members of the Organization, there was still the leader that has to be dealt with." He then looks at the unconscious Roxas. "Which means it's time for the REAL Sora to wake up."

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… SABER!**

 **Sorry it took so long, I just figured that it would be a bit unfair I have these characters lose after their first battles so I made an Alternate Ending. But don't get your hopes up, consider this a "One Time Deal". But don't worry, there are still plentley of other battles along the way so hang tight.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	10. (DmC) Dante vs Yaiba Kamikaze

A young man with short black hair wearing a trench coat with a Union Jack patch on it (Dante) was sitting on a park bench just finishing up on reading something that his friend: Kat sent him something she found online to his new phone. A fanfic series called: "One Minute Melee". In this particular battle, he lost in a fight with a young man who was a demon-human hybrid named: Nero, causing Dante himself to chuckle being both slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm an asshole. I know it's true." He said putting his phone into his pocket. "But serious though… that joke is really starting to get old." He said referring to most of the battles on the Internet with him losing them. "Besides, I don't ALWAYS swear."

He stood but then felt something was off, and dodged an oncoming attack almost getting his chopped off by a ninjato sword. He saw that the attack was a man in a blue ninja garb with a cybernetic left arm and eye (Yaiba).

"Can I help you?" Dante asked the cyborg.

"Actually… Yes…" He began. "You see, I'm looking for a guy named: Dante, I've heard he's pretty strong and I wanted to see it for myself." Yaiba then received some news from his partner: Miss Monday. "Looks like I made a mistake, I've just been told that he has white hair and wears a red coat. Although I could use a warm up, kind of hard for me to relax when there are no ninja to kill. Even though I'm pretty sure you're not really one yourself."

Dante just let off another chuckle, this time with a smirk. "Well, since a lot of other people don't really consider me to be "Dante"…" He said with Rebellion appearing on his back, he then took it and pointed it at the Ninja Killer. "Then I guess that I'm gonna have to do instead."

Yaiba readies his own weapon in return. "Works for me."

 **DOUCHEBAG BATTLE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Yaiba rushes over to Dante for another attack but, the Nephilim caught it with his own blade and kick Yaiba away. Dante then swopps out his sword for his dual pistols and opened fire on the Ninja Slayer who blocked every bullet with his.

After Dante finished shooting, Yaiba then grabbed some random guy off the street and threw him at Dante like a rag doll. The Nephilim looked with widen eyes and caught the man in mid-air and put back him on the ground.

"You okay?" The son of Sparda asked, but then the man just looked at Dante with a terrified expression and ran away.

"HELP! IT'S THE TERRORIST!" He shouted still running.

"Yeah! Your welcome!" Dante shouted back clearly annoyed. Yaiba then extended his robotic arm grabbed the Nephilim swinging him into the air and slamming him back into the ground. Yaiba then shoved his sword into Dante's chest causing him to grunt in pain. The Nephilim looked up to see his opponent with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Come on Kid! Is that all you got!? At least Hayabusa put up more of a fight!" Yaiba yells insanely. Dante then glares at him despite the pain he was suffering. The Nephilim then summons "Revenant" and aims it the cyborg's stomach and pulls the trigger sending him flying to a building and fell onto the ground. Yaiba then picked himself off the ground and clenched his his bleeding stomach from the blast.

The Ninja Slayer then looked up to see his own sword flying towards him and dodge the oncoming attack having said sword get stuck into the wall just a few inches away from his head. He then looked back to see Dante with another cocky smirk on his face with both pistols in hand and opened fire on Yaiba pounding him with bullets.

Dante then stops shooting again watching Yaiba take a knee, breathing heavy.

"Had enough?" Dante asked putting his firearms away and crossing his arms. Yaiba just chuckled in response.

"To be honest, I was just getting warmed up." The Ninja Slayer replied grabbing his sword. Yaiba then began swinging his flail forcing the Nephilim to dodge and summon Rebellion again to block the attacks few times tiring him out in the process. Yaiba the the chance and charged up his arm and then blast off to deliver a considerably lethal punch to Dante, only to see that the Son of Sparda caught it with his own hand with his hair beginning to turn white and his jacket starting to glow red which can only mean one thing…

"Aw shit…" Yaiba swore starting to think maybe that this was the guy he was looking for, and that this wasn't going to end well.

 **DEVIL TRIGGER!**

Time slowed to a crawl and Dante began "hacking and slashing" at Yaiba with Rebellion and then finishing it off with the Nephilim punching Yaiba in the face while wearing Eryx causing Yabai's head the rest of his limbs (both normal and robotic) to going flying away across the battlefield.

 **KO!**

Then Devil Trigger finally went out, Dante wiped some sweat of his forehead resting Rebellion over his shoulder.

"Demons, Evil twin brother, Red-head girl with a weird sword, and now a "Cyborg Ninja"…" Dante began looking at what was left of Yaiba. "Man, I need a vacation." He said walking off.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… DANTE!**

 **This OMM Match-Up was inspired by the one written by RedLycan (DmC Dante vs Nero: as refrenced at the beginning). I know most of you guys are probably not too happy that THIS version of Dante won. But I will say this… it's better than the Match-Up that I wrote 2 weeks ago. And sorry if I'm making myself look like an Asshat as well** **, I was just having fun writing this particular one. Until Next Time…**


	11. Where TF is One Minute Melee?

**Hey Guys, I know that It's really been a while since I wrote a Match-Up for this series. And incase any of you guys are wondering, No, this series is not dropped.**

 **This has to be this most ridiculously long Hiatus I've ever been one, but I will say I have my reasons, I just graduated from High School last week and before than I was mostly getting ready to finish up what's needs to be done so I can graduate. I've also spent some time with some family for both Graduation and my birthday which both happened two weeks ago. So… yeah… I've been busy…**

 **But don't worry, like I said this series is not dropped, there will be some more One Minute Melee Match-ups coming soon, thank you guys for being fans of this fan-made take of the former ScrewAttack series you guys kick ass.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	12. Kayako Saeki vs MAMA

In a wooded area **[Not Clif Forge]** , A ghost of a Japanese woman with long hair known simply as "Kayako" was walking in the woods but stopped dead (no pun intended) in her tracks after hearing someone screaming on the top of their lunges coming from a near cabin, she decided to investigate. When she got inside she surprised to see another ghostly woman but with darker skin and a dress reaviling to be the monster known as "Mama". Kayako also noticed the person infront of the other woman laying dead figured that was the person scream. Mama hissed at Kayako which failed to intimidate her, Kayako instead brought her guard as the other woman did the same thing. They both began croaking at each other as the tension between the two was building up.

 **WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**

 **FIGHT!**

Mama tried starting off by running towards the Onryō about strike but Kayako catches her arm and swings her own sending Mama flying into a wall. Mama quickly regained her bearings and began hovering which surprised Kayako again, and then Mama dive bombed at Kayako before she could do anything else which pinned the Onryō to the ground. Kayako then narrowed her eyes at her opponent as she used her hair to wrap around Mama's eyes and throat blinding and strangling her at the same time. As Mama struggle to rip the hair disapeared from underneath the malevolent mother.

Mama looked around for her challenger only to see Kayako appear right infront of her, the Onryō headbutts Mama throwing her off guard and Kayako then uses her hair to wrap around Mama's wrists and ankles.

But that turned out to be a bad idea as Mama began hovering again and shot up towards the sky with Kayako bursting through the cabin roof, she then let's out a banshee like scream and dive bombs again this time grabbing Kayako on the way down smashing through the floor hitting the ground taking them into the basement.

Kayako layed on the ground motionless Mama looks down for a moment getting some sense of victory but when she tried walked away Kayako then grabs Mama's ankle startling her Kayako looked at her croaking. Kayako then stood up and slammed Mama into the ground, just the malovent mother was about to kick her opponent with her free foot, Kayako twisted the leg she was holding causing Mama to yell in pain. Kayako then steps on Mama's head crushing against the ground. The malevolent mother managed to push Kayako off but winced when she stood with her leg being broken so she decied to keep hovering to stop the pain.

She then flew out of the hole that the two created But Kayako quickly followed climbing out only to see that Mama herself was gone. Kayako calmly looked around until she felt a hand grab the back of her head and began bashing her face against a wall. Mama then grabbed Kayako's neck and smashed her into a table breaking it in half. The Onryō was really beginning to loose paitence while taking note that her opponent already did. Mama then snapped her leg back into place as she lifted the Japanese woman back up making eye contact with eachother once more and snapped Kayako's neck returning a favor and dropping her.

But that only caused Kayako to reach her breaking point immediately snapping her neck into place. To the Onryō this battle was getting repetitive and going nowhere fast she decided to end it once and for all.

"Jūbun ni!" (Enough!) Kayako roared in her native tongue, this time surprising Mama. Kayako disappeared then reappeared behind Mama kicked her in the back of the leg forcing the malevolent mother to her knees and then put both hands on each side of Mama's head tightly gripping it. "Ima… shinde…" (Now… die…) she finished.

Kayako pulled with all her might and ripped Mama's head clean off her body.

 **KO!**

Kayako then took a few breaths she then looks at the head which growled at her Kayako then just threw it back into the hole and left the cabin continuing with her walk. She had to admit she was impressed with her opponent besides how obvious it was that neither of them had any fighting experience, not that either of them plan on getting into more fights of course.

Kayako then decided to move a bit quicker just to be safe so she can avoid anymore conflict before her new enemy could reattach her head. This would be quite the story to tell Toshio.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS… KAYAKO!**

 **So yep, I'm back with my first "Horror Themed" Match-Up. I remember someone (Xahraxs) telling how my Grudge story is similar to the movie: "MAMA". Which, I'll admit is true, but I promise you guys that's unintentional. So with that I decided to kinda play with the two "monster moms" going against eachother. And sorry that this episode is shorter than most, and like I said repetitive. But figuring how to have two characters are literally the least experienced fighters in all of One Minute Melee really is a hard as it sounds. But, since I still like the idea of these two duking it out, I decided to take the challenge anyway. Until Next Time…**


End file.
